1. Specific Aims The goal of this ICTR program is to improve and integrate clinical research training, education and career development in a comprehensive fashion across Johns Hopkins in order to provide accessible, rigorous and appropriately mentored training to diverse learners at different stages of their career. Different learners (premedical undergraduates, medical and nursing students, postdoctoral fellows, junior faculty, study coordinators, established clinical faculty and investigators and basic science and biomedical engineering graduate students and faculty) have different needs for career development and varying time available for training, but require mastery of knowledge, skills and attitudes appropriate to their career stage and necessary to engage in high-quality clinical investigation. Increasingly, scientific challenges in clinical research and healthcare professionals'personal goals are demanding more intensive, methodological training at masters or doctoral levels. We are fortunate to have the foundation of strong training and degree programs in clinical research, started over 15 years ago. Resources include a K30 curriculum development grant, two K12 grants for postdoctoral and junior faculty career development (Roadmap and non Roadmap) and aT32 (Roadmap Predoctoral Clinical Research Training) grant that have helped to move our institution toward the creation of an ideal learning environment for clinical research. To continue our evolution, our specific alms are: a. To provide pathways to clinical research education, training and career development at different career stages and level of interest for students from both clinical and non-clinical disciplines b. To nurture Interest in and support for careers in clinical and translational research at an earlier stage (undergraduates, medical and nursing students, basic science or engineering graduate students, and nonmedical related, disciplines - e.g., behavioral sciences, informatics) through new Initiatives (e.g., short and long-term research experiences, new course content and seminars). c. To create a new institutional resource for curriculum design, innovation and development of problem/case and/or team-based modules in clinical research that can be evaluated locally and then made available nationally d. To create new course content on emerging and deficient areas and refine existing content in our current clinical research degree programs and curricular tracks for a broad variety of learners e. To expand access to our successful degree programs in clinical research by incorporating new institutional support for Clinical Research Scholar (K12) awards for both post-doctoral and junior faculty trainees f. To expand a recently implemented, successful unit for technical assistance to trainees in study design, study implementation, data collection, data management and data analysis. g. To encourage training of clinical research professionals in multldisciplinarv environments and teams in order to inculcate attitudes that will enhance interaction/collaboration among disciplines for the duration of learners'careers h. To Improve the quality and efficiency of clinical research training at Johns Hopkins by: 1) implementing and integrating best training practices, 2) using outcome measures to guide iterative quality improvement and 3) shortening pathways to competency. We seek to stimulate early learner interest in clinical and translational research and provide trainees with the necessary background to conduct research of the highest possible caliber. Our hope is that many will sustain their interest and excel as leaders, mentors, teachers and role models for the next generation of investigators. These trainees will be able to address complex health problems by bringing together science from many disciplines, thus speeding the time from biomedical discovery to implementation of therapies and improved health care and health. The proposed program builds on a strong base of interest and expertise in clinical and translational science training and brings together clinical research training program leaders, clinical research teachers, mentors who are outstanding clinical investigators and role models from unique multidisciplinary environments.